


You Wanted To Blend In

by YellowBananaOwl



Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Tim are going shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wanted To Blend In

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are John Finnemore's. I only borrowed them for a bit.

"Are you sure about this, Harry? I don't really like it much." Tim said hesitantly as he looked at the garment and wrinkled his nose.

"Oh, you _must_ get it, Tim. It will look _excellent_ on you."

"I don't think so," Tim said and put it back. "I'd prefer something that blends in."

Harry pushed Tim out of the way and took up the piece of clothing. "I insist you at least try them on! They will look great, I promise."

"Do I have to?"

"I'll buy you a GT if you try it on."

"You're buying _two_! But I'm going for one of the dark ones! I don't want one that's basically _pink_! They look horrible and washed-out."

"Here you go," Harry tossed a pair to Tim. "Go!"

"I'm only trying them on! I didn't say I would buy them!"

"Of course," Harry chuckled.

***

"I can't believe you made me buy them!" Tim said and knocked back the last of his gin and tonic. "Get me another drink!"

"You look great in them, Tim. No reason to regret it. I'll get you another drink at the Horse and the other Horses," Harry stood up and started putting on his jacket.

"Why are we going there?"

"I told Miles and Timmy P we would meet them there. Apparently Giles, Timbo and Tim J will be there too. Timmy L might drop by later."

"Now I get it!" Tim shouted. "This is all Tim's work, isn't it? Don't you think I've seen him and his mates? Never going anywhere without those horrible trousers. And now you've made me a part of that."

"Relax, Tim. You'll fit right in at Twickers! You said wanted to blend in, didn't you?"

"I'm never going to forgive you for this, Harry!"


End file.
